And Then There Was Ethan
by mtd4417
Summary: COMPLETE based on the Boy Meets World episode And Then There Was Shawn which is in my opinion the best episode ever made. Anywayi know there are probly a lot like this, but i promise mine will be different. please RR!
1. A Disrupted Class

A/N: ok everyone--- i'm sorry about deleting my first Lizzie McGuire story but i got major writers block and everything and i didnt know where i was taking it and so i just deleted it. sorry. but i will be sure to finish this one b/c i already know how its all gonna turn out and everything. anyway---- here's the first chapter of the story "And Then There Was Ethan" enjoy!

disclaimer: i do not own Lizzie McGuire

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Before I start this story, let me explain a few things. This is based on an episode of Boy Meets World, so if you are a fan of the show like I am, then you probably know what is going to happen. Well, if you do, please don't ruin it for everyone else. Anyway, in this story Gordo is going to have Cory's part, Lizzie is going to have Topanga's part, Ethan is going to have Shawn's part, Miranda is going to have Angela's part, Matt is going to have Jack's part, and I will make someone up to have Eric's part. The lines won't be exactly the same, but it will have the same storyline. Hence the previous words "based on an episode of Boy Meets World." Anyway, now that that is taken care of......

Moving on---

---------

Ethan remembered it vividly. Lizzie and Gordo were no longer together. After years of being together, they broke up. How could this happen? Ethan thought of this the whole walk to school. When he got to his first class, he noticed that Gordo was in his seat. Ethan looked at Gordo confused, or more confused than he usually looks.

"Hey Gord-on? Why are you sitting in my seat?" he asked. Gordo looked up at him.

"Well, as you may know, Lizzie and I aren't together anymore. I just figured that, you know, we should spend less time together. So I took your seat instead," Gordo replied.

"Dude, now this whole break up's having _severe_ ramifications on me," Ethan sighed as he sat down in Gordo's normal seat.

"Mm. Ramifications. Nice word, moron," said their teacher who had been standing near enough to hear the two boys' conversation.

"Thanks teach," Ethan muttered before turning to Gordo. "And now he knows I'm in the class."

"Sorry, but it is physically impossible for me to sit there," Gordo said.

"And why's that, man?" Ethan asked confused.

"Well because. It's simple. If I sit there, I can still smell her fresh hair. Hear her wonderful breath. Watch her sweater rise when she raises her hand to answer a question that only she would know the answer to. And I can't handle it," Gordo explained.

"Ooh. All right I'll sit here," Ethan smiled. "But dude, don't for one second think that just because I'm between you that I'm automatically in the middle of you. Cause I'm not." Gordo squinted his eyes in thought before shaking his head and turning away from Ethan. At that moment, a kid in the class named Kenny (A/N: had to do it!) leaned over to Lizzie's desk.

"Hey Liz, do you mind if I borrow your big pencil?" Kenny asked. Just as Lizzie was about to give Kenny the pencil, Ethan jumped out of his seat and run between Lizzie and Kenny.

"Dude, they're not divorced, ok? It's just simply trial separation! And dude, let's be honest here, nobody, NOBODY'S borrowed more pencils than Ethan Craft!" Ethan exclaimed.

"Ethan. Chill. Ok? The boy was only asking for a pencil. It's not a big deal," Miranda told the blonde boy. Ethan stood up and looked at Miranda.

"You think it's no big deal? Well I'll tell you one thing Miranda, I know what he was asking for. Ok? And if he asks one more time, I'll take that big pencil and shove it through his heart!" Ethan exclaimed before turning back to Kenny. "You hear me dude!"

"Lizzie, I might be going out of my way, but why in the world is Ethan so worked up over the whole you and Gordo thing?" Miranda whispered to her best friend.

"I have no idea. But I think the poor boy's starting to take it harder than me and Gordo!" Lizzie answered.

"You can say that again," Miranda muttered.

"If you will settle down for one moment please!" called the teacher. The class quieted down and Ethan went back to his seat. "Thank you. Now, we will return to the Young And The Hopelessly Restless after a quick word from your teacher, Mr. Finke. Here's the word: shut up!" (btw--- Finke is pronounced Feenky for in case ya didnt know) Ethan slowly stood from his seat again.

"Mr. Finke, I'm sure a man as ol-- well that has been around as long as you have, can recall the pain of being stabbed in the back by a girlfriend-"

"I never stabbed him Ethan! He stabbed me!" Lizzi yelled at her former crush who glared at her.

"Ha! I'd stab myself before I'd stab you and you know that!" Gordo exclaimed standing up.

"Prove it!" Lizzie demanded.

"I will! Kenny, give me that pencil!"

"I don't have one!" Kenny told him slowly.

"Enough!" Mr. Finke yelled waving a pair of scissors in the air. "Now listen up you hooligans! This class will not be anymore interested in the romantic happenings of its students than it is with whatever the heck I'm supposed to be teaching!" Mr. Finke slammed the scissors on his desk making everyone jump. "Now, Gordon, you sit on that side of the room and McGuire you sit on the other side. Let's go!" Mr. Finke ordered. Gordo and Lizzie went to the opposite sides of the room.

"Mr. Finke, you can't do this to them. You're like, contributing to their apartness! They need to be near each other!" Ethan said waving his hands in the air.

"Mr. Craft, I am trying to teach a class here. Now, Nebraska?" Mr. Finke asked. Ethan points in the air.

"Oh don't be trying to change the subject on me, Finke," Ethan said as he sat down in his desk.

"Shut up!" Mr. Finke yelled. "If there is one more crazy interruption in this class, all you nuts are going into detention!" All was quiet for a moment until the door flew open revealing a really scary looking janitor. He emptied the garbage cans and changed the bags without his view leaving the students. He pointed at them evilly before leaving.

"That's it! I quit. I just do," Mr. Finke exclaimed impatiently throwing his hands in the air. He walked back to his desk and began writing out the detention slips for Gordo, Lizzie, Miranda, Ethan, and Kenny.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: i know, kind of an odd first chapter. but how was it? hope u liked the first chappie. i'll post more soon. please RR. hope u liked this chappie!


	2. The Beginning Of A Nightmare

A/N: hey everyone. ok this is the second chappie ive posted on this today. thats a record for me. lol. anyway--- here it is. RR!

The Next Political Dynasty: yep. cant wait for your recess one. glad u like this. keep reading!

Singlebaby04: thanx. glad u like. keep reading!

LoVeJuStIs: glad u like it so much. yeah i find it hard to think of them as the LM characters too. when i was writing it i almost wrote "Cory" "Topanga" "Shawn" "Angela" and so on. its strange writing it LM style. but fun. this is like one of my fave episodes. well im glad u like it. keep reading!

disclaimer: i do not own Lizzie McGuire

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lizzie, Gordo, Miranda, Ethan, and Kenny all sat in detention quietly, obviously bored. Mr. Finke was walking around the classroom observing his students. Gordo sighed and turned to look at Ethan.

"Ya know, I never thought seniors could get detention," he whispered. Ethan nodded in agreement.

"Well, Mr. Gordon, they can when they behave like two year olds," Mr. Finke pointed out. He had been standing near Gordo's desk.

"They can when they act like two year olds," Gordo said to Ethan mockingly. The two boys laughed and did their secret handshake. Mr. Finke sighed.

"Mr. Gordon, I thought that by now everyone, especially you, would know that when one mocks someone, they should usually wait until they are not looking right at them!" Mr. Finke told him. Gordo looked up.

"Well, Mr. Finke, you see, I'm not in my usual seat," Gordo pointed out. Mr. Finke sighed and walked to the front of the room.

"All right people, this is detention. Therefore, you will not talk, move, whisper, socialize, or anything like that for the next hour and a half," Mr. Finke explained.

"Hour and a half?" Lizzie asked.

"Yes, Miss McGuire. Starting now," Mr. Finke replied. He began walking to the door.

"Where are you going Mr. Finke?" Ethan asked his teacher.

"Well, you see Mr. Craft, I am not in detention. You are. Therefore, I can do as I please, whereas you cannot," Mr. Finke replied. Ethan sat back down. Mr. Finke opened the door and turned back to the students. "But don't any of you for one second think that because of my absence from this room that you are not being watched. Because you are." Mr. Finke left.

"Well, he's gone," Gordo sighed as he leaned back and put his hands behind his head in a carefree manner. All was silent for a moment.

"Ya know, all I wanted was a pencil," Kenny sighed in thought.

"Oh shut up Kenny!" Gordo snapped. "You are lucky you're even here!"

"Really, I don't happen to see it that way," Kenny told him angrily. Ethan suddenly gets up and walks to the door.

"And where do you think you're going, Ethan?" Lizzie asked. Ethan turned around.

"Well, Lizzie, seeing as how we're gonna be in here for over an hour, I'm going to my locker to get my cheese product," Ethan replied.

"Cheese product?" Miranda asked.

"Yes. Cheese product," Ethan replied. He turned to the door and tried to open it. The doorknob wouldn't turn. "Huh. Can you believe this? Finke locked us in here. It's like he doesn't trust us or something. Do you believe that?"

"What? That's totally against the Geneva Detention Convention. He can't do that. Can he do that?" Gordo asked.

"Well, apparently he did," Miranda said.

"Oh man," Ethan muttered before running back to his desk.

"What?" Lizzie asked.

"Janitor," Ethan whispered. The students watch through the window on the door as the janitor walked up to it and smiled evilly at them. "Whoa."

"Uh, do you think he works on that look?" Gordo asked looking at Ethan.

"Hey giggles," Ethan called to the window as he slowly stood up. "We're locked in here. You have a key?"

"Ethan-" Miranda started. The janitor holds up a key chain with a key or two for each door on it and smiled sarcastically at them.

"Hey great! Now do you wanna let us outta here?" Ethan asked. The janitor put the keys back into his pocket and walked away. Ethan and Gordo walked over and stood near the door staring after the janitor. Lizzie got up and walked over to them scared.

"Ok. This is getting really scary you guys," Lizzie said. Miranda quickly got up and ran over to Ethan grabbing his arm.

"What is going on here?" she panicked.

"I don't know, but I kinda like it," Ethan smiled. Lizzie looked at him strangely. Suddenly the map on the blackboard flapped up revealing a bloody message saying "NO ONE GETS OUT ALIVE" Everyone gasped nervously. Miranda screamed loudly and pointed to the blackboard.

"A- and now I don't like it as much," Ethan said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: well there's chappie two. its starting to get to the good parts of the episode. i hope u liked this chappie. please RR but no flames!


	3. Horror Film Expert

A/N: hey everyone. thanx for all the reviews. well- heres the next chappie. hope everyone likes it!

The Next Political Dynasty: must be pretty exciting then. lol. well glad u like it. keep reading!

LoVejustIs: thanx. which part is it? glad u r liking this. keep reading!

disclaimer: i do not own Lizzie McGuire

Lizzie and Miranda were huddled together in the back of the room screaming and panicking. Ethan slowly walked away from the group in thought.

"It's Finke!" he suddenly exclaimed. Miranda finally got enough courage to stop screaming and let go of Lizzie. She walked over to Ethan in amazement.

"There is blood on the blackboard Ethan! I really don't think it's because he ran out of chalk! It can not be Finke!" Miranda pointed out. Ethan shook his head slightly laughing.

"No, no, no. Miranda, It's so obvious. It's fake. All of it. Finke's making it all up," Ethan explained. Kenny shook his head at the blonde boy.

"Why?" Kenny asked.

"Why what?" Ethan asked back.

"Why would Mr. Finke do this to us?" Kenny repeated.

"Well, when you think about it, why does Finke do anything? It's to teach us something," Gordo suggested.

"Well, what exactly could he be trying to teach us?" Lizzie asked her former boyfriend, making her first appearance since seeing the blood.

"Well, to pay attention or we die," Gordo replied. Lizzie shook her head and turned away. "Don't shake your head at me."

"You, Gordo, are completely nuts!" Lizzie exclaimed turning back to him. Gordo threw his hands in the air.

"Stop attacking me, all right? You have already given up that right!" he yelled.

"What right?" Ethan asked. Miranda stared at him unbelievably.

"Her right to attack me," Gordo told him like it obvious.

"Oh," Ethan muttered.

"You guys, this makes no sense at all," Miranda finally said what has been on her mind the entire time.

"Yes it does. It does if you have seen as many horror flicks as I have. Which I know you haven't because no one has," Ethan told her as she sat on a desk.

"Well what's happening then?" Miranda asked exasperated as she jumped up from the desk she was sitting on.

"Miranda, it's a classic. All of it. The locked door. The scary janitor. The bloody warning. And our soon to be first victim," Ethan explained pointing at Kenny.

"What? Huh? Why me? Why do I have to die first?" Kenny asked confused.

"Well Kenny, it's certainly not gonna be any of us. I mean, come on. Be serious," Gordo laughed as he. Lizzie, Miranda, and Ethan laughed at the boy's question. They stopped laughing when they heard a loud thumping noise coming down the hallway. Miranda stared at the door in fear before turning to Ethan.

"All right, Ethan, if you're the horror film expert, then what's that?" she asked. Ethan stood up from the desk.

"That, Miranda, is the sound of our beating hearts. The beating signifies our fear. Great fear. And of course the fact that something horrible is about to come through that door. Right now!" Ethan pointed at the door as it opened. Everyone screamed as the door opened and they saw..........

A/N: ok i know most people know what is on the other side of the door, but then again, most people know how the whole story is gonna be. oh well. i hope u liked this chappie. sry it was so short. please RR!


	4. Blood In The Showers

A/N: hey ppl. im glad everyone liked the last chapter. here the next one. RR!

The Next Political Dynasty: thanx. i continued with "Beneath My Skin" which u already know b/c u reviewed it, and i will continue with "College Horrors" soon. keep reading

LoVejustIs: yeah Jack and Eric are hilarious. glad u like it. keep reading

Softballchic07: thanx. mine too. i will definitely check out ur fics. i love L/G fics. keep reading

disclaimer: i do not own Lizzie McGuire

"Hidy ho!" Matt exclaimed in a high screechy voice while waving his hand through the air. Everyone sighed in relief. Matt had changed a lot when he entered high school. He wasn't as annoying to Lizzie and her friends. And so has Lanny. He actually talks now. (A/N: yeah i changed my mind. instead of making someone new up to play Jack's part, ill just use Lanny)

"What are you guys doing here?" Lizzie asked her brother.

"Who's blood on the blackboard?" Lanny asked.

"Answer mine and then I'll answer yours," Lizzie told him.

"Well, me and Lanny wanted to, you know, play basketball, missed the smell of the old locker room. And now we're here," Matt explained.

"Your turn," Lanny told Lizzie. Lizzie ignored him.

"You guys didn't happen to see Finke out there, did you?" Gordo asked.

"Nope. No one. Not a soul. Kinda creepy actually," Lanny replied. Lizzie quickly turned to Lanny.

"Creepy? Why creepy? Why is it creepy? Why'd you say creepy? Why creepy?" she asked very quickly.

"Calm down, Lizzie," Miranda told her best friend.

"I think it had something to do with that janitor," Lanny started.

"I knew it," Ethan muttered.

"When we finished playing, we went into the locker room to change. He was in there. Just pushing around his dumpster thing. Emptying the waste baskets," Lanny finished.

"Oh. Well, that's not so creepy," Lizzie sighed.

"Oh yeah. And there was blood coming out of the showers," Matt added. Lizzie screamed.

"Wait!" Ethan exclaimed.

"What?" Miranda asked.

"Blood in the showers? This is straight out of that horror film classic, "Blood In The Showers". This isn't the janitor. Oh no. This is the work of a diabolical master villain," Ethan explained.

"Finke?" Gordo asked.

"Absolutely Finke," Ethan replied. "But ya know, I just feel so bad that Kenny has to be the first to die." Everyone looked over at Kenny.

"I really wish you'd stop saying that," he said.

"So, what do you think he's trying to do?" asked Lanny as he sat on a desk.

"Well, I think that he knows that we're all too old for detention to scare us like it did when we were little. So what he's done is he's turned our whole school into a total chamber of horrors," Gordo suggested.

"Doctor Finke's house of terror," Miranda said quietly. Kenny walked up to Ethan and looked him straight in the eyes.

"You know what? This doesn't scare me. Nothing scares me. And Lizzie doesn't belong to your best friend Gordo anymore. And if I wanna borrow a pencil from her, I can. And what are you gonna do about it?" he asked. Ethan glared at him right before the lights went off.

A/N: sorry it was so short. ill try to make them longer. anyway-- i hope everyone liked this chappie. please RR!


	5. I Was Wrong

****

A/N: hey ppl. sry i havent been updatin for a while but i was havin some personal problems and just didnt have time. anyway--- hope u like this chapter

The Next Political Dynasty: thanx. glad u like it. keep reading

LoVejustIs: yeah they are. here u go

MDSWritter26: yeah. lanny talking--- something i never thought i'd hear in my life. well keep reading

LegendaryBlade14: i love this episode too. glad u like it. keep reading

disclaimer: i do not own anything in this story

Miranda screamed, breaking the eerie silence that had come over the room after the lights went out. A moment later, Ethan walked over and turned on the lights, revealing Lanny holding Matt in his arms because Matt had apparently jumped onto him in fear.

"Have you gained weight since the last time you were scared?" Manny asked him.

"Yeah," Matt mumbled. Miranda screamed again. Ethan stares at her before walking over.

"No, no, no. You see, you scream when the lights go _out_. Screaming when the lights come back on just takes away from the first scream," he told her. Miranda screams again, pointing ahead of her.

"And now you're just being loud," Ethan said. Gordo and Lizzie both turn to wear Miranda is pointing and see Kenny with a pencil stuck through his head standing up against the wall. Both are in shock. As Kenny slides to the floor, the pencil leaves a mark on the wall behind him. Gordo walks over to the wall and puts his finger at the top of the mark.

"We'll always remember he was this tall," he said.

"Oh my God! They killed Kenny!" Matt yelled. Everyone runs out into the hallways screaming. The lights begin to flicker and some music comes on over the intercom.

"_Welcome to John Adams High, where you are gonna die. That's right, fall right this way."_

"Uh, we don't go to John Adams High," Lizzie said.

"Hey! They got the wrong school! That means we're safe!" Matt exclaimed.

"No, you moron, it means whoever recorded that didn't record it another time with our school name, meaning they've already been at John Adams High. We are not safe anyway because there's still a killer here," Miranda explained.

"Oh."

"But what happened?" Gordo asked.

"It's Finke. And he is so low budget," Ethan said. Lizzie runs over to Ethan and grabs his

shoulders shaking him slightly.

"Wake up Ethan! This could not be Mr. Finke," Topanga told him.

"Oh really? Then you mean there really is some psycho killer running around this school? You'd rather believe that?" Ethan asked. Matt interrupts with a loud scream causing everyone else to scream too.

"Oh my God!" he screamed.

"What? What" What is it?" Gordo asked.

"My basketball is missing!" Matt exclaimed.

"No it's not. Here, I got it," Manny told him giving Matt the ball.

"Oh good," Matt sighed, taking the ball and holding it close to himself. Lizzie sighed loudly.

"Ok. Look everyone. I really don't care who's behind this. I'm scared. Can we just get out of here?" she asked. Ethan shook his head.

"Of course we can't. Finke's the only one who has keys. All the doors are locked and chained by now," he told her. Everyone except Ethan runs frantically from door to door checking anyway.

"Damn, he's right," Matt muttered after they checked the last door.

"Of course I'm right. Why won't you believe me?" Ethan asked.

"Because you're never right," Lizzie replied.

"Well it's all so predictable," Ethan told her.

"Really? Then what's gonna happen next?" Lanny asked.

"Well, first there will be some strange figure creeping around behind us that none of us will see," Ethan said. They all looked behind them as the figure ran down the other hallway that they didn't see. "Then, the lights will flicker and Finke will show up and reveal his master plan."

"I don't think-" Matt started but then the lights flickered and the intercom sang again:

"_Here's a knife. Here's a gun. There'll be fun for everyone. Death is on the menu tonight"_

Mr. Finke appeared in the darkness across the hall, and everyone sighed with relief.

"Well, Mr. Finke, I've gotta hand it to ya. You really did outdo yourself. Seriously, killing Kenny was an obvious choice. But I mean, the pencil, Finke, that was just brilliant!" Gordo exclaimed as he walked over to Finke who said nothing.

"Well, I knew it was you all along, Finke. So what's the big lesson this time? What were you trying to teach us now?" Ethan asked as he walked over and patted Finke on the shoulder. Finke falls forward, dead, with scissors in his back. Lizzie falls to her knees next to him in shock. Everyone stared at Finke.

"Oh my God! They've killed Finke!" Matt screamed. Everyone except Ethan ran down the hall. Ethan stayed behind, staring at Finke.

"I- I- I was wrong," he realized.

****

A/N: so there chappie 5. hope u liked it. ill update when i can. please RR


	6. Done, done, done

A/N: here's the next chapter. enjoy. i'm gonna try to finish this one soon.

The Next Political Dynasty: thanx. glad u like it. keep reading

queen of ny: yeah this is a great episode. glad u like it.

Hawaiian-Rachael: well it's just like the episode. glad u like it tho.

Veil of Dust: this isn't my favorite episode anymore, but it is fun to watch when you want a good laugh. anyway, keep reading

lucky-starz06: yeah i love watching reruns of BMW. i heard there will be a reunion show later on, but since it only stopped filming in 2000, i dont look for it to happen until at least 2010. but i'm glad u like it.

crazyhippo: sorry abt the names, but did u have to repost that same reply 6 times?

Drew: 1- Kenny is a classmate... watch the show you'd know... he's never really introduced he's just there.

2- i'm sorry about calling Lanny Manny, but the L and the M are pretty close to each other and typos have been known to happen

3- sorry about calling Lizzie Topanga, but if you've watched BMW enough hand have the script sitting in front of you while writing a story based on it but with different names, then you'd probably mess up a name also.

damn people, you guys make it sound like you've never made mistakes! sorry about the names but why dont you review the _story_?

jaquy: thanx. glad u like it. keep reading.

disclaimer: i do not own Lizzie McGuire or any characters. and i apologize IN ADVANCE for any mistakes that i may make.

0-0-0

A little later, the gang was all back in the classroom. Ethan was sitting on a desk thinking, trying to make this all make sense.

"Finke's dead. How is he dead?" Lizzie muttered as she paced back and forth in the room.

"That's just it, Finke can't die. Yet he did. How is that, Ethan?" Gordo asked standing from a desk.

"How did he die?" Ethan repeated. "He died because he was the first suspect. When I first suspected him, I signed his death warrant. It's my fault."

"Well then, is anyone here safe?" Miranda asked nervously as she sat in a chair.

"Yes!" Ethan suddenly exclaimed walking toward the door to stand next to Matt and Lanny.

"Who?" Miranda asked.

"Virgins. Virgins never die," Ethan explained.

"All right. Thank you for saving me, Lizzie," Gordo said quietly, turning to his ex-girlfriend who gave him a dirty look.

"Well, I'm dead," Matt smiled.

"I'm dead," Lanny muttered looking down.

"Well, how sick can you actually get without dying?" Ethan smiled. Matt chuckled slightly.

"Finke! He's dead!" Miranda exclaimed suddenly.

"Dude he's like 80!" Matt exclaimed.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Lanny exclaimed.

"Go Finke, go Finke, go, go, go, go Finke!"

"Enough!" Gordo suddenly interrupted. "Now listen, as happy as I am for him, I'm scared to death here! What do we do now, Ethan?"

"Ok. Hold on. Calm down, everyone. Now, let's calmly recap," Ethan started.

"Kenny's dead, Finke's dead, we're trapped inside with a crazy killer!" Matt exclaimed quickly.

"Ok, so all we need now is to find out who the killer is," Lanny replied. Everyone was silent, thinking, for a moment. Then Miranda spoke up.

"Ok. Maybe we should split up."

"Right away wrong!" Ethan quickly stopped her. Miranda, then, sat back down.

"Ok, fine. Then we'll all just stay right here. We should be fine," she quietly muttered. Ethan rolled his eyes. Suddenly, everyone hears squeaks coming from outside the classroom and looked at the door.

"Wh- what's that?" Lizzie stutters in fear. Ethan looks at Gordo.

"Don't. Don't, Gordo, don't say it-"

"The janitor's the killer!" Gordo exclaimed, interrupting Ethan.

"And there's the end of our janitor," Ethan said throwing his hands in the air. Lizzie and Gordo roll their eyes in frustration.

"Oh, stop being crazy!" Gordo exclaims. Lizzie suddenly speaks next, agreeing with her ex.

"Yeah, really, Ethan. You were wrong about Finke, and you're wrong about this, too," she said.

"Yeah, well you were wrong to break up with Gordo!" Ethan yelled angrily. Lizzie suddenly got quiet.

"What in the world does _that_ have to do with anything?" she asked quietly.

"Well did any of this happen when you two were together?" Ethan asked.

"No," Lizzie replied.

"Well then you've killed us. You've killed us all," Ethan accused. Lizzie looked at the ground.

"Hey, hey, man. Stop. Now you're overreacting," Matt said suddenly to Ethan.

"Yeah, really," Lanny agreed.

"There's only been two people who were horribly murdered, and that's an expectable loss!" Matt exclaimed, but no one replied. The squeaks suddenly got louder.

"Oh my God!" Miranda exclaimed, obviously terrified. "He's coming closer! He's coming closer!"

"Don't scream," Ethan said. Miranda screamed loudly.

"Eh, when has she ever listened to you?" Gordo joked.

"Come on everyone. Let's just get out of here!" Lanny suggested. The gang then hurried out of the classroom into the hallway and were greeted by a bin that rolled and stopped right in front of them. Miranda screamed and pointed at it. Ethan rolled his eyes, annoyed.

"You know, you really are good at that," Lanny smiled.

"Thank you," Miranda replied, slightly embarrassed, and smiled back. Ethan glared at Lanny briefly, but then turned back to the bin.

"So then where is he now?" Gordo demanded.

"Probably on his way," Matt replied in a creepy tone.

"I don't think so," Ethan said as he looked inside the bin. He then turned his attention the Miranda. "Miranda?"

"Yeah?" she answered.

"Are you sick of screaming?" Ethan asked her.

"Yes," Miranda sighed, out of breath.

"Good. Then don't look in here," Ethan advised her. At that remark, everyone else except Miranda and Ethan looked inside and screamed.

"Oh my God, there's like fifteen retainers in there!" exclaimed Gordo. Ethan rolled his eyes again and looked inside.

"Yeah, and this," he said, lifting up the dead janitor. Everyone then looks at Miranda, expecting her to scream.

"Oh, yes, really. Ok," she mutters and then screams. Ethan put the dead body back in the bin and rolled it away. Everyone was quiet until Matt thought he had figured it out.

"Wait just a second! The killer's dead! We're off the hook!" he exclaimed. "Up top!" Matt puts his hand up, waiting for someone to give him a high-five. When no one does, he lowers it.

"I don't get this, man. I mean, it had to be the janitor," Lanny said.

"Yeah, really. There's no one else in here," Gordo agreed. "Is there?" Everyone looks behind them, expecting to see something, but what they don't see is a guy in a black costume run behind them in the opposite hallway. They turn back.

"All right. Ok, now how do you explain this one?" Lizzie asked Ethan.

"Easily," Ethan replied. "The janitor's death just happened to throw us off guard. It signifies the last of the obvious suspects. Just like in the cold classic 'The Last of the Obvious Suspects,'" Ethan realized.

"Then that would mean..." Miranda started but was interrupted when Matt popped up between her and Ethan.

"Done done done," he said.

"The killer is one of us," Gordo finished.

"Like in 'The Killer's One of Us,'" Ethan added. Matt once again interrupted.

"Done done done." Lizzie, out of frustration, threw her hands in the air.

"Enough already!" she exclaimed. Gordo and Ethan looked curiously at her, each raising one eyebrow.

"What? Do we upset you?" Ethan asked. Lizzie nodded.

"Yes!" she exclaimed.

"Upset you enough to kill?" Gordo joined in. Lizzie shook her head, slightly, with her mouth hanging open.

"I don't believe this," she muttered. Matt interrupted a third time.

"Done done done," he said. Everyone stared at him, annoyed. "Done done." Gordo shook his head and walked behind each of his friends as he spoke.

"Ok, everybody. I think we need to face it. One of us is a crazy, psychopathic murderer. The question is, which one of us is it?" he said. After that remark, Miranda shot an evil look at Gordo; Ethan and Lizzie eyed each other suspiciously; and Lanny looks at Matt who is licking his thumb. Suddenly, Lizzie sighs again.

"Look, none of us is the killer. There has got to be someone else in here. And someone's gotta find a way out. There _has_ to be another way out of here!" she exclaimed. Matt sighed.

"Fine, I'll do it, I'm the oldest," he said. Lizzie looked at him strangely.

"No, actually I am," Lanny disagreed.

"No actually you're both younger than all of us," Ethan pointed out.

"Oh so you wanna do it?" Matt asked.

"No," Ethan replied.

"Fine, Matt, you can be the one," Lanny agreed. Matt smiled before realizing what he just got himself into.

"Ok so wait, what just happened here?" he asked.

"You get to stay out here all by yourself," Gordo replied, patting him on the back. Matt smiled nervously.

"Oh, goody!" he exclaimed with fake enthusiasm.

"Yeah, good luck," Gordo said as he and everyone else began to walk back into the classroom leaving Matt out in the hallway alone to face whatever else was about to come his way.

0-0-0

A/N: wow-- that was a pretty long chapter... but i guess with all the dialogue it wasnt really that bad. well, hope u liked it. RR!


	7. Phone Calls

A/N: hey. here's the next chapter. i look to finish this sometime this week. then i'll start "Whenever You Need Me" soon after that. for a summary of that story look in my profile. well, hope you all like this chapter. RR

Michelle Tanner: i think everyone that's a fan of the show loves this episode. lol. well, i'm glad u like it. keep reading

HilaryAdfan92887: thanx. glad u like it. i read and reviewed your story. keep reading

disclaimer: i do not own lizzie mcguire or any characters

0-0-0

After the others had gone back into the classroom, Matt was nervously pacing back and forth in the hallway, twiddling with his fingers. Suddenly, he turned around and saw a girl standing there with long brown hair and bright green eyes. Startled, they both screamed.

"Um, excuse me-" the girl started but was interrupted quickly by Matt who pointed at her accusingly.

"Killer! Killer! You're the killer! Oh and I know that you're gonna try to tell me you're not the killer, and because you're so beautiful you think I'm gonna believe you. Yeah, but I'm not. Just like in 'Killer, killer! You're the killer! And I know you're gonna try to tell that-'" Matt accused very quickly before the girl finally interrupted him.

"I'm not the killer," she smiled.

"I believe you," Matt said sweetly before pushing her against the locker and beginning to kiss her, hardly listening when she spoke.

"Well, you see, um. I'm a new student here and was just in study hall. I was locked in and I don't know how. I've been so frightened ever since and-" she stops and looks at Matt who was still kissing her. "You are very friendly, aren't you?" Matt stops kissing her and looks up.

"Oh, I'm friendly enough to keep you safe from that awful, bad killer guy," he replied then stopped and offered his hand. "Matt McGuire. And you are?"

"Hannah Love Jefferson," the girl answered while shaking his hand. Matt smiled.

"Ah, what a beautiful name for such a beautiful girl," he said and then stopped once more. "May I call you Jeffy?"

"Uh, sure. Why not?" she replied awkwardly. Ethan and Gordo look strangely at each other from the doorway of the classroom where they and the others had been watching the whole time.

"She doesn't really seem like a killer to me," Lanny said. Lizzie rolled her eyes but said nothing.

"Same here," Gordo agreed. "I am, however, less sure about Matt now." Lanny nodded his head in agreement.

"Hey, don't assume," Ethan objected. Lizzie rolled her eyes again.

"Why? Is it going against another of your 'horror film instincts'?" she asked sarcastically. Ethan glared at her.

"Actually yes. It's always the one you think can't be the killer," he told her. Lizzie gave up and they all walked out into the hallway together.

"You can hang out with us, Jeffy," Gordo offered. Miranda tried hard not to laugh when Gordo called her 'Jeffy'.

"Yeah, as long as we all just stay together, we should be just fine," Lizzie put in, also holding back laughter. Jeffy nodded. Just as she was about to say something, the hallway phone rang, causing her to scream and Miranda to look at her, taken aback. Miranda then screamed afterward, showing a bit of attitude in her own scream.

"Oh, sorry, you-" Jeffy started but was interrupted by Miranda's snapping fingers.

"Yes, girl, I _am_ the screamer around here," she said, eyeing Jeffy carefully. Lanny shook his head and answered the phone.

"Hello?" he asked. The voice on the other line was very raspy and sounded kind of spooky.

"You like scary movies, right? Well, which one's your favorite?" it said.

"Ooh, ok. Well, uh, I really like that one with the, uh, hottie hot hot from that, uh, Party Of Five," Lanny replied.

"Oh you mean Neve Campbell?" Jeffy asked. Matt looked at her strangely.

"Duh," he answered, cocking his head to one side. Just then, Gordo realized something.

"Guys!" he exclaimed. "We could use this!"

"Use what?" Ethan asked.

"The phone! We could use it for help!" Gordo explained.

"Hey yeah!" Matt agreed and pulled the line out of the wall, disconnecting the phone. "Cause when the killer comes, we can, like, hit him with this!" Matt stops and realizes everyone is glaring at him. He then notices why. "Done done done"

"Nice going," Ethan said sarcastically. Suddenly, the phone began to ring again. Matt put it up to his ear.

"Uh, hello?" he asked. "Oh.. it's the killer," he whispered. The others looked at each other as Matt continued to listen to what the killer had to say, and when he hung up the phone, Gordo asked two of the many questions that were in his mind.

"Wh- what did he say? Was he mad or something?" he asked hurriedly. Matt waved his hand by his face as if it was no big deal.

"Oh, he said what all killers say. You know, he wants to come here, wants to kill us, he wants us to wait right here," he replied. After a short moment, everyone began to run down the hallway. Only Matt came back to check the phone for change. When he found none, he hurried after his friends to, hopefully, escape the killer.

0-0-0

A/N: yeah i know what you're all probly thinking... "Jeffy?" well wait till later chapters. lol. well anyway, i hope you all liked this one. tell me what u think. please RR!


	8. The Nightmare Is Almost Over

A/N: hey everyone. ok i just figured out that there will only be two more chapters of this story. this one and one more. i hate to end a story on an odd number of chapters like 9, so what i think i'll do is the last chapter of the story will be chapter 9 but i will add a chapter 10 with previews for my next Lizzie McGuire fanfic. sound ok? good. i wont post my next one for a while tho b/c i gotta get caught up with the rest of my stories. well, enough with that. here's chapter 8. enjoy!

disclaimer: i do not own lizzie mcguire or any characters

0-0-0

Ethan opened the door to the dark school library and, after quickly looking around, signaled to the rest to follow him inside. Once inside, everyone was silently talking amongst themselves.

"You know what?" Lizzie was saying to Miranda. "I don't trust this Hannah Love Jefferson one bit."

"I know. We don't know anything about her, do we? And honestly, calling her Jeffy? My little sister once had a cat named Jeffy. Come on," Miranda replied with a slight laugh.

"Yeah well, after today we won't have to put up with her anymore anyway," Lizzie pointed out, relieved. Miranda nodded in agreement.

While the girls were talking, so were Matt and Lanny.

"Since when did this school get a library?" Matt asked Lanny, curiously eyeing the library. Lanny shrugged his shoulders.

"Every day is a new adventure, isn't it?" Lanny replied.

"All right, everybody," Ethan said to get everyone's attention. "I know this is really going against my horror film instincts, but maybe we should split up. At least then the killer can't get to us all at once." The rest of the group agree and Gordo walks down one aisle of books. Jeffy followed him.

"You know," Gordo started, "I don't see why anyone would want to do this to us. I mean, we're good kids. Why? For what reason?" Jeffy shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know. You don't deserve it. But don't worry. We're all scared. But we'll get out," Jeffy replied and softly kissed him on the cheek. Lizzie, who had been spying the whole time from behind the bookshelf, glared evilly at Jeffy for kissing Gordo. Slowly, Gordo walked away from Jeffy, leaving her alone in the aisle. She turned around, and suddenly fifteen books fell on top of her. Letting out an ear shattering scream, Jeffy fell to the ground, covered in books. Hearing the scream, Matt ran over to her and knelt down beside her.

"Jeffy! Wait! I'll save you!" he yelled heroically. Then disappointedly sighed "Oh."

"Matt, it's too late for me now," Jeffy told him weakly. "But I think now I know who the killer is."

"Jeffy, save your breath. There will be plenty of time for that later," Matt said softly. Jeffy looked at him exasperated.

"Matt, I'm dying," she sighed.

"Oh, right," Matt remembered. "Well, maybe you really should tell me now then." Jeffy nodded.

"Ok. I saw the killer looking at me right before the books hit me," Jeffy said weakly. "Matt, the killer is-" Matt looked up and was greeted by books falling on him as well, killing him and Jeffy both on impact. The rest of the gang ran over, only to find their two friends dead.

"Matt!" Lanny exclaimed, very upset. "Jeffy... Matt! Oh, he was my best friend, my partner! I didn't really know her. Oh man, Matt was the co-owner in our lawn mowing company! We were saving up money for a new stereo! Now I can't afford the stereo! If I can't have my company and save up money, then I just don't wanna live!" Lanny quickly ran toward the window.

"You know he's gonna die now," Ethan pointed out. Gordo nodded in agreement. Miranda suddenly ran after him.

"Aren't you worried about Miranda?" Gordo asked Ethan curiously.

"Nah, remember, virgins never die," Ethan replied with a brief wave of his hand. He looked over at the window to watch the scene.

"Wait! Lanny! Ethan and Gordo can help you mow lawns. Together you can buy the stereo," Miranda was saying, trying to calm Lanny. He looked at her.

"Hey yeah. You're right. Thanks. I think I'm ready to go back inside now," Lanny told her. The two were about to climb back inside the window, when a man in a black Scream-like costume shoved them of the windowsill and down to their death. Ethan and Gordo's mouth hung open.

"Wait, wait," Ethan stuttered. "Miranda can't die. Virgins never die."

"Well then it looks you've got a problem, buddy," Gordo smiled. Ethan lightly punched him in the stomach and the two boys looked ahead of them at the killer who was making his way toward them and Lizzie. The three friends cower against the bookshelf in fear.

"Um, ok. See, I know I was wrong before, but I really, really do think that this guy's the killer," Ethan concluded. Gordo and Lizzie ignored this comment.

"Why are you doing this to us? Why?" Gordo yelled at the killer. Without answering, the killer walked up to the three friends and took a hold of Gordo and Lizzie's hands, placing them together. Ethan, then, gathered up enough courage to step forward and remove the killer's mask. Gordo, Lizzie, and himself all gasped at what they saw.

0-0-0

A/N: ooh. what did they see? lol. you probably all know. well, i will either post the last chapter and the previews later tonight or tomorrow. so what did u think of this chapter? please RR!


	9. An End To A Dreadful Nightmare

A/N: hey. so here's the last chapter of this story. i'll post the previews next. please RR and look for my next fic!

disclaimer: i do not own lizzie mcguire or any characters

0-0-0

When Ethan removed the mask, he saw a double of himself staring back at him. Ethan was speechless. What could he say? He had killed everyone.

"Ethan?" Gordo exclaimed. Ethan turned around to face him. He didn't say anything. Suddenly, everything began to blur and Ethan felt as though he was being shaken.

"Ethan? Ethan!" Gordo's voice echoed in Ethan's head. Just then, Ethan jerked awake at his desk in detention and looked up at Gordo.

"Gordo!" Ethan exclaimed, relieved, and looked around the room quickly.

"Ethan, you fell asleep. Finke's looking at you like he's gonna kill you!" Gordo explained. Ethan shook his head.

"No," he said, "he's not the killer. I am." Ethan stood up.

"What?" Gordo asked confused. Ethan walked up to the front of the room.

"Mr. Finke," he started, "you can let everyone else go. It's really my fault we're in detention, not theirs."

"And how, exactly, do you figure that, Mr. Craft?" the teacher asked.

"Well, you know, Gordo and Lizzie aren't together anymore," Ethan started. Mr. Finke nodded his head.

"Yes I know. I, too, read the teen magazines, Mr. Craft," he replied.

"Well, I guess I've just been taking it pretty hard. So, I'm sorry that I disrupted the class and... killed everyone. But I think I know now why I did it," Ethan smiled.

"Explain," said Mr. Finke. Ethan turned to face his two friends and began.

"Well, you guys have been together forever. Before I even knew either of you. And I guess if you're not, then I just feel like there's nothing for me to depend on anymore. And it just really makes me angry that there's nothing I can do to fix it," he explained. Gordo had a look of sympathy on his face.

"Look, Ethan, I didn't know that you were taking it this hard," he said as he stood up and walked toward Ethan. "But you're not responsible for any of this."

"What do you mean?" Ethan asked puzzled. Lizzie stood as well.

"Ethan, this isn't your fault," she said kindly.

"Something bad has happened, Mr. Craft. But for once, you are not responsible," the teacher added. Ethan looked at him.

"Well then how come I feel so bad about it?" he asked. Mr. Finke shook his head before answering.

"Because," he started, "you are a troubled young man. I realize that from the movie 'A Troubled Young Man.' I suppose you can all go now. It's obvious that you have all suffered enough."

Before leaving the classroom, Gordo pats Ethan on the back and looks hopefully at Lizzie, hoping she would say something to him. She just leaves without making any eye contact. Ethan, noticing the hurt that filled Gordo's eyes, put an arm around his shoulders before looking up at Miranda who smiled at him before leaving as well.

"Come on, Gord-on," Ethan said, making Gordo smile, "let's go." The two walked out the classroom door and Mr. Finke closed it tightly behind them, putting an end to the nightmare detention had caused.

0-0-0

A/N: the end! so what did you think? hope u liked it. please read the previews for my next story and tell me what you think of them. hope you read it too! anyway, RR!


	10. Previews

A/N: hey. i just wanna thank you guys for reading my story. here's the previews for my next LM story "Whenever You Need Me". i will post it soon, but first i have to catch up with the rest of my fics. so, enjoy the previews and tell me what u think!

0-0-0

****

Gordo: I'm moving

****

Lizzie: No! You can't move!

****

Lizzie: He's really gone.

****

Miranda: Lizzie, I'm so sorry.

****

Matt: Alright Melina, leave! I don't want you here anyway!

****

Lizzie: I can't take this anymore!

****

Miranda: Lizzie, stop! Don't do it. It's not worth it!

****

Gordo: Wait, I can explain!

****

Miranda: Lizzie, I'm so sorry. I-

****

Lizzie: Shut up, bitch! I don't wanna hear it!

****

Gordo: I love you.

0-0-0

A/N: i know... kinda confusing. you'll just have to read it to find out what happens! hope you read it! lemme know what u think! RR!


End file.
